Kuchiki Kamkia
Kamkia was a Kuchiki from her father,Byakuya.She was the Lieutenant of the 6th squad and look A LOT like her Mother.She is 17 now, and when she became a soul reaper she was no younger than 14.Three years into a soul reaper and yet, it felt like it was only yestarday when she became one. Part 1 It was about no later than the start of spring when she was able to do more things around the Soul Society without fallowing her father all the time and she never found out why.But she see more stuff fallowing quiet butt around. She was sitting by the Barracks when a Hell Butter fly come into view. "A Hell Butterfly..." she said slowly as it came into her finger tips''."I need to speak to you,Kamkia.Please come to the Tower of Penitence...now."'' she said out loud then she said to herself."Oh damnit." She did a quick flash step to the tower."Oh damnit again! He could've told me where at with the tower!" she thought aloud."Why to I have to find'' them''? Why can't they find'' me''?" "Kamkia," someone said with a rasp. She turned around quickly."Who's there? Speak your name!" she put her hand onto her zanpakutou. "My name doesn't matter,dear Kamkia." the voice said with another rasp in it. She pulled the zanpakutou out."Damn you! Just tell me the damn name all ready!" "As you wish, but you'll be dead soon," it said again. Someone showed themself."My name is-" "I know you! You are the one you try to kill my Mother," she yelled at the man and pulled her zanpakutou out."But I need to know your name, then I'll kill you." "Does it matter? Because I am nameless." "Nevermind, I'll just blow you-" The man began disaper slow then slower...then he disapered. "Where'd he-" "Kamkia,I am behide you." She turned around quickly and found her father."Are you a illusion too?" she glared at him. "No," he said."Why?" "Because I just saw the man that tryed to kill mom right here," she said."But he disapered all of a sudden." "Ah," he said."Well I wanted to tell you, I am going to the living world for a few weeks and I wanted you to be the captain until I come back." "I understand." I said quietly. He handed me the captain's cloak."And don't stain this." "I won't," I said quietly. "Well see you later," he said and disapered. Part 2 Yay! I have my own squad now! Wait until mom finds- oh yeah dad must've told her...damnit.I can't tell her anything these days.But anyway- oh yeah...I have the cloak.I gess I should put this on.But...it most likely not going to fit.Ah I don't care! she thoughted then put her father's clock on.Hey, it fits! She giggled and went back to walking. ''Now-'' "Kamy-kun!" she heard a little bubbley girl call out. She turned around."Oh,hello Yachiru.How are you today?" "I'm pretty good- but when did you become a Captain,Kamy-kun?" She looked up at they sun."Telling by thing,Yachiru, about 1 hour ago." "Yay for Kamy-kun!" she cheered and jumped down from Kenpachi and cheered a bit more.But she stop all of a sudden."But what happened you you Dad?" "Oh I gess I forgot to say,Yachiru.He's out in the living world and I'm a Vice Captain, so he placed me as the Captain until he came back.I'm sorry for not saying that sooner,Yachiru." It's 'kay! I am glad to hear you Dad's alive, right Kenny?" she said and looked up at who she called "Kenny" or "Ken-chan". "Yeah," he said without moving."Good to hear." ﻿ "Yay! Kenny's happy now!" she said with a giggle. I smiled a bit."It seems he is." I gave a small laugh myself. "Kamkia," Kenpachi said."All us captains have a meeting soon.So you or your father wouldn't get in trouble." I looked up at him."Oh- thank you for telling me,Kenpachi.Well I better head to the metting.Nice too see you Yachiru- and once again, thanks for telling me,Kenpachi." He noded unlike Yachiru.